<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Ending by EndlessGentleBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282638">An Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessGentleBlue/pseuds/EndlessGentleBlue'>EndlessGentleBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Wizarding Adventure [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:03:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessGentleBlue/pseuds/EndlessGentleBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a potential ending to the storyline of A Wizarding Adventure at the final battle. It may or may not come to be, I have yet to decide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Wizarding Adventure [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud sound from Voldemort's wand gave a temporary break to the fighting.</p><p>Voldemort's voice rang out in the silence, "Harry Potter...is dead!"</p><p>Ayden's chest felt tight, like someone had reached into her and squeezed her heart. Voldemort kept talking. His words sounded muffled. "From this day forth, you put your faith...in me. Harry Potter is dead!" </p><p>The next breath hurt. Blood kept rolling down her face and mixing with her tears, no matter how much she wiped away. The fight was not over yet.</p><p>"And now is the time to declare yourself." He continued. "Come forward and join us... or die!"</p><p>She clenched tighter around her wand, sparks flying from the tip. The fingers in her hand throbbed and her ankle hurt to move but she steadied her stance regardless.</p><p>Ayden glared at the vampires surrounding her. She wiped her face vigorously with her sleeve.</p><p>"Aww, look guys! The walking blood bag is sad over her pwecious wittle potter! How pathetic. Crying like a little worm over that worthless sack of meat. I..." </p><p>BOOM</p><p>The vampire's words stopped. Ayden listened to the sounds of their screams through the roar of the blaze. Her heart pounded and throbbed in time with the pulse of the flames. The smell of their ashes filled her lungs. Her fingers shook as the firestorm traveled through them. Her eyes could barely see the vampires writhing on the ground. Silent now.</p><p>She dropped to the ground, too weak to stand but still the fire came. She released her grief and let the fire burn everything. Everyone. They'd never hurt anyone again. Not Harry. Or Corey. Or Fred. Or George. Not Hermione. Or Ron. Or sweet Neville. Not her baby brother. Or her mom. These people would never hurt hers. She wouldn't let them.</p><p>Finally, the flames began to die. The wind gently swirled among the ashes lying on the burnt stone. Ayden was so tired. Dimly she heard a cheer. She smiled. Help would be here soon. Then, they could begin to rebuild. Corey could follow her dream and have her own concert. Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes could reopen with Fred and George. Perhaps she could even open an orphanage for people like her Harry. She let her eyes slide close. A tear trickled down her bloody cheek. She heard a faint call of her name. She'd be back. She'd just take a quick nap first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>